KTZ
by Zenraya
Summary: ok this is my first MCL fan fic so it may be kind of bad. this story is about after Kentin comes back from military camp after 3 years. sorry this summary sucks but the story will be better. i hope.
1. Prologe

hey people this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me if it sucks.

**Disclaimer: i do not own MCL**

**_Three years earlier:_**

"Zenraya!" I heard a voice call from down the hall. "Hey, KT," I said, smiling as I turned from my locker. My smile disappeared as I saw the look on Kentin's face. "What's wrong? Did Amber bother you again?" I asked immediately. Kentin is my best friend and I'm really protective of him because he's kind of dork. He has thick swirled glasses, brown hair that is in a bowl cut, and he's in love with me. "No, just wanted to come say goodbye," he said. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "Goodbye?" I said, looking confused. "My dad is sending me military school," he said and handed me something from his backpack. "Here I want you to have this," he said as I looked at the object in my hand. It was a little brown teddy bear in a white sweater with red hearts on it. "Oh, KT," I said as I hugged him and felt a tear run down my cheek. That's when Kentin did something that surprised me. Kentin, who was about 3 inches shorter than me, pulled my chin down and pressed his mouth against mine. When he pulled back, he took one look at my shocked expression and started blushing madly. "I-I gotta go. B-Bye Zen," he stuttered as he took off down the hall. "Bye, KT," I said, smiling. I hugged the stuffed bear closer to me as I watched him walked away.

**_5 months after Kentin left:_**

Well, today is my birthday. It's been 5 months sense KT left for military school and I haven't heard from him. "Zenraya, darling, you have mail," my aunt Abby yelled from downstairs. I pulled myself out of bed and slugged downstairs and found my aunt holding an envelope. I took the envelope from her and turned to go back to my room. "Aww, you're no fun," Aunt Abby pouted. "Aunt Abby, I'm 16. I can read my letters in private," I grumbled as I climbed the stairs. When I got to my room, I sat on my midnight blue comforter and tore the letter open. I froze. The hand writing was oddly familiar.

Raya,

Happy birthday, Raya! Sense I couldn't really be there for your birthday, I figured that I at least should send you a present. I miss you.

Love,

KT

I shook the envelope and something silver dropped into my hand. It took me a minute to realize that the silver object in my hand was a set of dog tags. 'Kentin F. Turner' was on the front. When I turned it over and saw a little heart with 'KTZ' etched in it. I couldn't help but smile as I slipped the chain around my neck. "I miss you too, KT," I whispered.

* * *

i plan on getting chapter two up by friday. but with school and all, that might be a long shot. if i don't get it up by at least friday, it will be up on saturday for sure.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey people. Here's the first chapter and special shout out to Sukki18, GypsyBlueWolf, and xxSakuraxxSasukexx for reveiwing my story. (feel free to yell at me if I spelled something wrong)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zenraya and Destination Unknown

* * *

I'm Zenraya Rider. I have gold eyes, black hair with golden tips, and I'm a girl. I'm a senior at Sweet Amoris High School, I live with my Aunt Abby, and I'm the lead singer in a band called "Destination Unknown." The people in my band are Alexy, Armin, Lysander, and Castiel. Alexy has blue hair, purple eyes, is gay, and plays drums. His twin brother, Armin, has black hair, blue eyes, and plays bass. Lysander has white hair with black tips, one blue eye and one green eye, dresses in clothes from the Victorian era, plays keyboard, and sometimes sings. Castiel has fiery red hair, brown eyes, and plays the electric guitar. Here's something you should know about me. I'm not afraid to pick a fight. I normally get into fights with guys mostly because most of the girls I know either can't take a hit or I get along with them. A couple of the girls I'm talking about are Kim, Rosalya, and Violette. Kim and I get along pretty well because of three reasons….

One: She can take a hit.

Two: She hates drama queens just like me.

And three: She likes rock music and at my school that's rare.

I get along with Rosalya because…

One: She knows when to get people out of my way if someone ticks me off.

Two: She is one of my "Partners in Crime"

And three: Come on she's Rosa, you gotta love her.

And I get along with Violette because….

One: She is really quiet and is a pretty good spy when you can get her away from her sketch pad.

Two: She covers for Alexy, Rosa, and I when we are doing sneaky stuff.

And three: She does amazing posters for the concerts Destination Unknown puts on in the room under the stairs at school.

I hang out with the other girls at my school to but I prefer to hang out with Kim, Rosa, Violette, and/or the guys. Like I said I don't normal get into fights with girls but there is one exception: Amber. Amber has long blonde hair, aqua eyes, is the student body presidents little sister, is the most popular girl at Sweet Amoris, and believes that her mission in life is to make my life miserable. But that's not why I hate her. The reason I hate her is because she is the reason my best friend's dad shipped him off to military school.

* * *

I know, sucks right? I'm kind of rushing to get this because i need to get at least 1 or 2 more chapters done this weekend because EOG testing is this week and I'm going to Charlotte next weekend to visit my Grandparents. So if the next couple of chapters don't make alot of sense, you now know why.~Zenraya


	3. Chapter 2

**hey everyone it's me again. i'm sorry i havn't updated in forever. a lot of stuff has been happening. first i had EOG's, then i had to go visit my grandparents, then i couldn't find a song for Zenraya to sing, then i had to go visit my grandparents again, then i again still could decide on a song for Zenraya, and then my grandpa died, and then school started back n my teachers lowed us down with homework every night. but i made this chapter extra long to hopefully make up for it.  
Shout out to: MyMoonMaiden, K5Rakitan, rosaphoenix, Sukki18, GypsyBlueWolf, and xxSakuraxxSasukexx for reveiwing. and extra special shout out to CrystalizedAmber one of my best friends in real life for helping me with this.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything other than Zenraya and the idea of her band.**

* * *

I woke up to my radio playing 'Loser like me' by the Glee Cast. As I sat up bed, I started singing along with the music through my tears. 'Loser like me' was mine and my best friend Ken's song. It described to two of us perfectly.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
__But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
__Probably started off like me  
__You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
__But, hey, give me just a little time  
__I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
__It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
__Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
__And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your month  
__So everyone can hear  
__Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
__Baby, I don't care__  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
__You wanna be  
__You wanna be  
__A loser like me  
__A loser like me_

I got up and walked over to my closet.

_Push me up against the locker  
__And hey, all I do is shake it off  
__I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
__I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
__Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
__I'll see you when you wash my car_

I pulled out a dark green leather vest, a black t-shirt with a silver eagle on it, and black skinny jeans and quickly changed into them.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
__It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
__'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
__And I'll just look away, that's right_

After I changed, I grabbed my silver brush off my dresser and brushed it through my gold tipped black hair (yes it's natural).

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
__So everyone can hear  
__Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
__Baby, I don't care  
__Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
__You wanna be  
__You wanna be  
__A loser like me  
__A loser like me  
__A loser like me_

I set my brush back down on my dresser and reached up and fixed the dog tags that were around my neck. I almost never took them off.

_Hey, you, over there  
__Keep the L up in the air  
__Hey, you, over there  
__Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
__You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
__Like a rocket, just watch me go  
__Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
__I can only be who I are_

I picked my black knee-high high top converse up off of the floor and pulled them on.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
__So everyone can hear  
__Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
__Baby, I don't care  
__Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
__You wanna be  
__You wanna be  
__A loser like me  
__A loser like me_

I grabbed my silver and black backpack out of my desk chair and stuffed some clothes in it for the show my band was putting on later.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
__So everyone can hear  
__Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
__Baby, I don't care  
__Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
__You wanna be  
__You wanna be  
__A loser like me (a loser like me)  
__A loser like me (a loser like me)  
__A loser like me_

I wiped my tears away as I walked out of my room.

When I got downstairs, I found my Aunt Abby making breakfast. I walked over to the counter and made myself a plate of the pancakes that Aunt Abby had just made. "Morning, honey," she said cheerfully. "Morning," I said as I poured some maple syrup over my pancakes. I ate my breakfast in silence while Aunt Abby ranted about some guy she was dating.

"That's great, Auntie," I said as I stood up and put my dishes in the sink, "but I gotta get going before Armin and Alexy leave me." "Ok, sweetheart, have a good day," she said, waving to me as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door.

"Bye," I called over my shoulder. I saw my neighbors and band mates, Armin and Alexy, sitting in their jeep fighting, as always. "Give me back my Game Boy," Armin shouted at Alexy. "No, not until you give my Nintendo back," Alexy yelled back. They didn't notice me hop into the back of the jeep until I Gibbs slapped both of them in the back of their heads. "Now are you two done bickering like a married couple?" I asked, leaning forward in between them. They both glared at each other before nodding. "Good. Now let's get to school before we're late," I said. On the way to school, Armin, Alexy, and I chatted about new songs I'm working on and a new video game that's coming out in a couple months.

When we got to the school, Armin parked and I hopped over the side and the twins slipped out of the front sit. I followed the still arguing Armin and Alexy into the courtyard and over to where Castiel and Lysander were talking. "Hey Cas. Hey Lys," I said, stepping around Armin and Alexy's arguing forms. "Hey, Raya," Castiel said, putting his arm around shoulders. "Good morning, Zenraya. What are they fighting about this time?" Lysander asked, motioning to where the twins were fighting. "Armin stole Alexy's Nintendo again so Alexy stole Armin's Game Boy," I answered. "Not again," Castiel complained. Before I could answer, the first bell rang.

"Should we tell them?" Lysander asked as him, Castiel, and I headed to our first classes, Lysander's being math with Mr. Sullivan and Castiel and mine's being Language Arts with Mrs. Anderson. "Why not? You want to do the honors, Raya?" Castiel asked, smirking. "Sure," I said, stopping and turning around towards the bickering forms of Armin and Alexy. I held up the Nintendo and Game Boy I had swiped when the twins weren't paying attention.

"Yo! Alexy! Armin!" I shouted across the courtyard to them, "Missing something?" "My Nintendo/My Game Boy!" they shouted in union, running over to me and grabbing their game systems from me. This made both me and Castiel laugh because they looked like little kids on Christmas. "Come on you two, we need to get to class," Lysander said, walking inside of the school. I followed him inside and we each went our separate ways.

**-La time skip brought to you by S.C.H.O.O.L. (Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives) -**

It was after school and me and the guys were just hanging out in the basement before the show. "I'm going to go get ready for the show," I stated as I stood up and headed for the door. "I suggest we do the same. The show does start in half an hour," Lysander said. "What only half an hour!" I heard Alexy yell as I walked down the hall towards my locker.

When I got there I found Amber kissing…. Some dude I've never seen before. Normally I wouldn't care who Amber was sucking faces with but they were doing it right in front of my locker and I needed to get my bag out of there to change for the concert. When they come up for air, Amber finally noticed me. "You were there?" Amber asked. "Sorry," I said. 'Why sorry?! She should be the one who should be sorry after subjecting me to such a horrible scene!' I thought. I guess I made a face because then Amber said, "Don't make that face you'll kiss a boy one day.…. After all miracles do happen."

"Ha ha, very funny… how much did you have to pay him to do that for you?" I retorted. "Not everyone has to pay to get what they want like you," she said, glaring. "Pfff…" 'Hey, her friend doesn't look too happy… maybe I should just get my bag and leave them alone, I would still really like to know who he is though' I thought.

"Uh, excuse me… what's your name? Are you new? I've never seen you here…" I asked the new guy. "My name?" the guy said, smiling. '…? Why is he smiling like that?' "I was going to ask you the same thing." Amber stated. "You kissed him without even knowing his name?" I asked her, giving her a look. "I didn't even have the time to talk to the other new students before you jumped in and became all 'buddy-buddy' with them… I didn't want to take the risk this time." she said.

"Ok…" I then smirked, "You know sometimes talking to you is like sending signals into outer space: we hope to find some form of intelligence, but we never find anything." She was about to retort before the new guy cut in, "…Actually, Amber, the more I look at you, the more I realize you are not even the slightest bit cute…" 'Phew, he's finally seen the light!' I did a mental sigh of relief.

"Plus, you are a really bad kisser... Don't come near me anymore, and don't try to call me. 'If only I had some popcorn…' He took Amber's phone and smashed it on the ground, breaking the screen and case. It was defiantly useless. "Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!" Amber screamed. She must have heard me snickering because she turned and yelled at me, "What are you laughing at you b!+€h?"

This made me stop snickering and I glared at her, making her visibly flinched, "You can't be talking, Amber; at least I learn someone's name before I start kissing him." I stepped around her and quickly got my bag out of my locker. Turning back to her I said, "Now I would love to stay and play 20 insults with you, but I have a show to go put on."

Walking towards to gym, I heard the new guy tell Amber, "Did you understand what I said or do I need to draw you a picture? Get out of here!" This made me giggle.

When I got to the gym locker room I changed into a black short-sleeve bolero jacket with a hood, a gold spaghetti strap tank top, a gold belt, black skinny jeans with gold chains, and knee-high black boots. I brushed out my hair and put on some waterproof eyeliner and mascara. Right when I finished, my phone buzzed letting me know the show was going to start in 5 minutes. "Crap," I said, quickly stuffing all of my stuff in my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I ran out the door, stopped by my locker, shoved my bag in, and ran the rest of the way to the basement. The guys were waiting out side of the door.

"Bout time," Armin said when he saw me. "Sorry, I had to do bimbo control in front of my locker," I said, adjusting my dog tags. "Whatever, let just go," Castiel said, walking into the basement door. We all followed him in and up on stage. I stood in front of the mike stand. A ton of people were in the crowd, it looked like the whole school was here. The only people I didn't see were Amber and her drones, Li and Charlotte.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready to rock?!" I called into the mike. "Yeah!" they called in union. "Now I know you can better than that. I said ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" I said louder into the mike. "Yeah!" the crowd called about ten times louder. "That's better," I nodded to Castiel and he started the music. I saw the new guy walk in. I guess someone told him about the concert and he decided to come watch.

_I can honestly say  
__You've been on my mind  
__Since I woke up today  
__I look at your photograph all the time  
__These memories come back to life  
__And I don't mind_

**_-Flashback(8 years ago)-  
_**"Leave him alone!" a girl that was about 8 with gold tipped black hair and shining gold eyes told a group of boys that were picking on a small boy with a brown bowl cut and thick swirled glasses. The group was about 2 years older. The leader turned to the girl. "What are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?" he said.

The group had stopped beating up the boy and turned to look at the smaller girl. "How about this?" the girl said. She punched the leader square in the jaw. This made the group drop the boy and run at the girl. After about 5 minutes, the group grabbed the members that were unconscious (there were about 6 unconscious and 10 in all) and run. The girl had a black eye, a busted lip, and a few bruises but nothing serious.

After she made sure the last member of the group was gone, she turned and walked over to the boy on the ground. "Are you ok, Zen," the boy asked as the girl, Zenraya, crouched down in front of him. "I should be asking you that, Ken," Zenraya said, smiling. "I'm sorry," Ken said looking down even though he couldn't see without his glasses. This made Zenraya frown. "Why are you sorry, KT?" she asked him. "Your always getting hurt and into fights because of me," he answered. The gold eyed girls frown deepened.

She stood up and walked over to where Ken's swirled glasses were laying. As she crouched back down in front of him, she cleaned his glasses with the tail of her shirt. "Don't you ever think that, Ken. I help you because you're my friend, my best friend; I hate it when you get hurt. And if I get hurt in the process, so be it. I'll always protect you, KT," she lifted his chin to make him look at her and she slid his glasses on his face, "Now that's better." "Thanks, Zenraya," Ken said, hugging her. "No problem, KT," Zenraya said, smiling and hugging back.  
**_-End Flashback-_**

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing  
__I remember the simple things  
__I remember till I cry  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget  
__Is goodbye_

**_-Flashback(4 years ago)-  
_**A girl with gold tipped black hair sat next to a boy with a brown bowl cut and swirled glasses. They were about 12 years old. "I'm so bored," the girl complained, "let's go do something, KT." "Like what? It's raining outside and your aunt said we couldn't go out in the rain," the brown haired boy said. "Um… we could dance," the girl suggested. "You know I can't dance, Zenraya," Ken said. "So it's just the two of us. Who cares if we look like losers." she said, standing up. Zenraya started dancing around and singing a song the both loved, 'Loser like me.' After watching her for a minute, Ken got up and started doing the same. They danced for hours and didn't even notice it had stopped raining.  
**_-End Flashback-_**

_I woke up this morning  
__And played our song  
__And through the tears I sang along  
__I picked up the phone and then  
__Put it down  
__'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
__And I don't mind_

**_-Flashback(earlier this morning)-  
_**A gold eyed girl at the age of 16 was sitting on her bed sitting on her bed and singing along with the radio with tears running down her face. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone, it is rhinestoned in green and with a black winking face on it. The picture on the lock screen was a picture of the said girl and a boy with brown hair and swirled glasses when they were about 9. The girl's gold tipped hair was hanging down in her face. The screen said 'No New Messages.' She set the phone back down with a sigh and said, "I should have known."  
_**-End Flasback-**_

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips  
__The time you danced with me  
__With no music playing  
__I remember the simple things  
__I remember till I cry  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
__With your ring tone  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway  
__You sound so alone  
__And I'm surprised to hear you say_

**_-Flashback(Two days after getting gift from Ken)-  
_**A girl was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Just then her cell phone started playing 'Loser like me' and she knew it was her best friend so she lunged for the phone. Her best friend had got sent off to military school by his dad about 5 months earlier and she had only been able to talk to him on the phone about once or twice a month. The friends talked for hours. The girl filling the boy in on everything happening at their school and the boy telling her the stuff that was happening at military school.  
**_-End Flashback-_**

_You remember when we kissed  
__You still feel it on you lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing  
__You remember the simple things  
__We talk till we cry  
__You said that your biggest regret  
__The one thing you wish I'd forget  
__Is saying goodbye_

I had a stray tear running down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Most of the people were swaying to the music and the others were ogling at either the guys or me but I noticed the new guy was just staring at me. Our eyes met as I sang the last lyrics.

_Saying goodbye  
__Oh, goodbye_

The roar of the crowd snapped me out of the trance. I plastered a smile on my face and looked at the crowd. "Thanks for coming, everyone," I said into the mike. Most of the people started leaving. The guys set down their instruments and we hopped down off the stage and talked to the few people that stuck around.

"Bye, Zenraya," Armin said and Alexy waved at me as they walked out of the door. "Bye guys," I called after them. I was going stay late to work on some homework. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to find the new guy. "That was a really good show Zenraya," he said. "Thanks. Uh… wait a second… how do you know my name?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "…You still haven't figured it out? I don't remind you of anyone? A timid boy, who you spend basically every minute of your child hood with? Does that ring a bell?" he asked.

He was tall about 6'1, he was wearing a white button up, a black shirt underneath, camouflage cargo pant, black boots, and black fingerless gloves, he had brown hair, and his eyes were a bright green. They reminded me of….. "KT?" I asked in shock. A smile broke out on his face and he nodded. "KT!" I screamed and glomped him. He stumbled back a little but he stayed on his feet. "It's good to see you too, Zen," he said, chuckling, "But I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," I said letting him go, "What are you doing here Kentin?" "I convinced my dad to let me finish out high school here," he answered. "That is so awesome," I said smiling. We talked for a few more minutes until we got to the front doors of the school. "So do you have a ride home, Zen?" Kentin asked. "No I was just gonna walk since I don't live to far from here," I answered. "Well come on, I'll give you a ride," he said walking over to a black ford truck. "Ok, thanks," I said climbing in too.

We talked some more until we got to my house. "Thanks, KT," I said, opening the door, "I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" He smiled, "Yeah see you tomorrow at school, Zen." "Bye, KT," I said, climbing out and closing the door behind me. I waved as he drove away.

I walked in the front door and went to the kitchen to find aunt Abby with dinner ready for me. While we ate, I filled her in on everything that happened today. After we ate, I climbed the stairs to my room and took a shower. After I got out, I dressed in a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**the songs in this chapter are 'Loser like Me' by the Glee cast and 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus.**

**i dont know when i will get to update this story but i will try and get it out real soon. let me know what you think please tell me if i spell something wrong or there are any grammers errors or any of the characters are out of character. i tried keeping them in character but i only just met Armin and Alexy in the game and i don't know how Kentin acts after he comes back.**


End file.
